walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessie Anderson (Comic Series)
Jessie Anderson is a main character first encountered in Issue 72 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Jessie is the mother of Ron Anderson and the abused wife of Peter Anderson. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Jessie's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she was married to Pete Anderson and had a son named Ron Anderson. She likely lived in or near Alexandria before the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them Jessie is first seen at the dinner party along with Pete and Ron. She is quiet and seems to be depressed over something, but doesn't let anyone on to the true nature of her husband. Too Far Gone Jessie is hesitant to talk to anybody about her marital troubles until Rick Grimes confronts her in private and she admits that Pete has been physically abusive, but still stands by him. After a series of events that begins with Rick confronting Pete, and ultimately ends with Pete being executed, Jessie grieves but also admits to being relieved at Pete's death. Afterward, Jessie expresses gratitude to Rick and later becomes more interested in him, eventually leading to Jessie wanting to make romantic advances on him, which is in turn returned by Rick. No Way Out Jessie is seen hiding in Issue 81 to Issue 83 in Rick's house along with Rick himself, Ron, Rick's son Carl, Michonne, Morgan Jones, Denise, Maggie Greene, and Sophia . Rick decides they have to cover themselves withzombie guts in order to hide their scent from the zombie herd. They eventually leave the safety of the house, running through the undead ranks outside undetected. Death Killed By *The Scavengers (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies (Alive) *Abraham Ford (Zombified) The plan fails, and she and Ron get attacked and killed by zombies. Before her death, she wasn't able to let go of Carl's hand, and Rick, who tells her that he's sorry, hacks her hand off to save his son's life, and Jessie gets completely devoured by zombies. In Issue 85, Jessie's remains have reanimated into a zombie. Not wanting Rick to see her like that, Abraham puts her down. Relationships Peter Anderson Although Pete beat her, she seemed to still love him, even after his death. Ron Anderson Jessie loved her son, and wasn't able to let go of his hand when he was bitten. Rick Grimes After Pete's death, Jessie finds comfort in Rick, who makes sure she and her son Ron are looked after. Grateful for his continued support, Jessie kisses Rick, leading to the pair's romantic involvement. Their relationship was brief, because while trying to outrun zombies in Alexandria Safe-Zone, Jessie becomes swarmed. In fear, she refuses to let go of Carl's hand. To save Carl from being eaten (as Ron was), Rick cuts off Jessie's hand and the zombies attack and kill her. In later issues, Rick confesses that he cared for Jessie and was deeply pained to lose her. Appearances Trivia *Rick approaches Jessie for the first time in Issue 75 while investigating the family because he senses something is "weird" about Pete.Issue 75, page 6-7, 12. However, she is first seen at the dinner party in Issue 72. * She is the last of her family to die. References Anderson, Jessie Anderson, Jessie Anderson, Jessie Anderson, Jessie Category:Undeads Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Main Characters